Hate That I Love You
by xbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: It's been 3 years since that night. 3 years since Demi has seen Joe. What happens when Joe finds out that Demi has a child? What happens when Demi tells Joe that it's his child? JEMI.
1. Chapter 1

Demi's POV

3 years. 3 years since that night. That night that changed my life forever, I hadn't seen him. I didn't want to, I left him. I had a beautiful reminder of that night, a living, breathing reminder. My daughter; Madison.

I saw her father before me, he looked exactly as she remembered a man who could never blend into a crowd. Muscular shoulders, dark hair, soft brown eyes. But today there was something more.

A blonde girl, around my age appeared behind him. She gently kissed him on his smooth cheeks. But he ignored her. His eyes were on me.

A small, impatient hand tugged at hers. "_What you looking at mommy?"_ she sounded anxious.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and replied "_nothing sweetheart_." I tried to ignore the trembling in my stomach, the unwanted surge of anxiety shooting high, filling her throat.

Oh dear lord, he's walking towards me now. My heart thudded so hard that my chest kind of hurt.

"_Hey Demi_" he said so casually. How could he not feel any awkwardness? Did he forget about our past or something?

"_Hello Joe_" I replied back. My voice was hoarse, I tried to clear it silently

"_Who's that little girl on the playground, your niece, cousin_?" he asked, gosh his voice made me melt.

"_No, she's not my niece or my cousin_" he looked at me his eyes filled with confusion. At that very moment Maddie came up to me.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Did you see_?" I leaned down to meet her eye level.

"_Yes I did, very impressive honey_" I kissed her on the forehead. She ran off to the swings again. I looked at Joe. His face was white, his expression was blank. I waved my hand in front of his face, still nothing.

Jesus Christ. If this was his reaction to my child. I shivered at the thought of this reaction when he found out that she was his daughter. He came back to life. Finally.

"_yo.....you have a daughter huh?_" he tried to sound normal about it, but I could hear the anger in his voice. I read his thoughts immediately. I knew he thought that I was married and this child was someone else's. He could get jealous so easily. I decided to play along with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"_yes, yes I do_" I smiled up at him

"_that's…..that's great_!" his words were pulled out through his gritted teeth. But jealously looks real hot on him.

"_Her father is the most sweetest person I have ever met in my life_" I said, I knew that I was talking about him. I had never fallen in love with anyone else. But he didn't know that.

"_GREAT." _I almost wanted to burst out laughing when he said that, but I was just getting warmed up.

"_I just love him so much_!" that threw him off, his whole face went green of pure jealousy.

I looked away from his gorgeous face and bit my lip so my laugh could stay in but then I began to think about what I just said. I wish I had thought this through. Joe didn't reply. He stomped off angrily running his fingers through his amazing hair. I ran off to catch up with him.

"_What?" _he said, a little bit to harshly.

"_I was just joking!" _I laughed out.

"_what?" _he asked surprisingly. I was happy that his tone has changed.

"_I'm sorry, if I hurt you. You get jealous pretty easily_!" I smirked at him.

"_I.......I was.......I was not jealous.... psshhtt_." I laughed, he smiled at me. I wanna know what he's thinking.

"_It's good to see you Demi_." he sounded happy. And that made me happy. I thought this was going to be such a terrible reunion. But I guess I was wrong.

"_Joeeey!!" _the blonde bimbo I saw before came up and kissed him fully on the lips.

I used to do that. I used to be the one who ran up to him and give him warm kisses . I guess I spoke to soon. I wasn't wrong.

"_uhhh, hey Tay! This is Demi_." she held her hand out, I didn't want to shake her filthy hand. But I did, only because I didn't want to be rude. If I stayed she would do kiss or do something to him, I couldn't stand it. So I made up a simple excuse, this is one of the great things about having a child. You can get out of any conversation with such a simple excuse.

"_Well, I better go. I need to go check on Maddie_."

"_who's Maddie_?" Jeez. Her voice irritated me.

"_um, she's my daughter_"

"_you have a daughter?" _she sounded shocked. Is it hard to believe that I have a daughter? I mean yeah I look a little young, but I'm mature, confident and sensible adult.  
Not child.

"_yeah_."

"_well, that's nice. Who's the daddy?_" gosh. I hated that question, when she asked that Joe looked at me with his eyes full of curiosity and flicker of sadness. I took a deep breath and answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Demi's POV

"_Cody Linley_." I blurted.

"_Are you still together_?" she asked. What's up with all these questions? I feel like I'm at a interview.

"_Nah. Knowing Demi......." _Joe said. His voice sounded weak. Almost sad. But i was offended by that remark. How could he know me? I mean I've had plenty of relationships. I knew that he knew that I was not a long-term relationship person but if i was with him i could of changed. I guess i was to scared to face him after I found out I was pregnant. So I just kinda left. But seeing him move on like this was painful even though I was the one who left him.

"_yes, as a matter of fact we are together_!" I said. He looked shocked. She did too.

"_are you married Demi?" _Joe asked with much concern, I could see the look on his face.

"_no! We just happen to be together."_

"_oh, well we would love to have dinner sometime_" she blurted. I almost forgot she was there.

"_what?" _I replied. Dinner was not good.

"_you, Cody and your girl. We should have dinner at our place_" our place? What had he moved in with the bimbo already? This is too much.

_"um, sure!" _I don't know why I said that, I guess I wanted him to know I didn't need him. But this was going to be a problem considering that Cody wasn't actually my boyfriend. He's my best friend. My gay best friend. He has a boyfriend but I need him right now. Ill get down on my knees and beg.

"_Cool, Friday at 7. Joe will txt you our address later Destiny_"

"_It's Demi.... and sure_"

They walked off, I just stood there looking like a utter moron. Joe turned at looked at me with gentle eyes, he gave me a weak smile and walked away from me. I started panicking when I got home. Maddie was tucked into bed sound asleep. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open pressing the numbers on the device a bit to hard. Cody picked up.

"_Hello Demzie_!" I loved that nickname. He gave it to me when I was 7.

"_Cody! I need you to do me a favour_!"

"_what kind of favour?" _I could hear his confusion. I took a breath and explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV (yes, Joe finally gets a point of view! xD)

I cannot believe Demi has a child. And she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she had sex with in order to get that child. Unbelievable. She leaves me, probably for that Cody guy. Demi and I only did it once, and it was special, but she left 3 weeks after. I still to this day don't know why she did. I was miserable for weeks, until Taylor found me and I began a new life with the girl I was never in love with.

I'll never be in love with Taylor, she isn't for me. I didn't get all tingly when she touched me. My heart didn't beat fast when i can hear her voice. I don't wanna smile like a idiot when i see her.

Demi. Demi made me feel that way, she still does. When I saw her at the park my heart was pounding out of my chest. But then a green monster took over me when she told me about her father. She was kidding. That was such a relief, but then she brought up this Cody guy.

Mmmmm ill have to inspect him myself. I don't trust anyone to be with her expect me. I know it sounds insane but I guess that's love for you.

Demi's POV

Plan is working perfectly....so far. I've got Maddie dressed nicely, I've got Cody on my arm, I look quite amazing myself. And Cody knows everything. I knocked on the door nervously.

Taylor answered, she welcomed us with warm arms. I was surprised at her manners, I mean not to be rude. The way she was acting before kind of put me off. but she was nice. She called Joe's name out, Joe came down looking like the god of good looks. His hair was ruffled, he had his baggy jeans on with his favourite Nike sneakers. Gosh, he looked so hot. I breathed and looking at Cody, his mouth was open as he saw Joe coming towards us. Oh no, he can NOT have him. I nudged him hard. He looked at him and quietly whispered in my ear.

"_He's cute_" I fake smiled at Taylor and Joe. And laid my head awkwardly on Cody's shoulder, Joe turned and met my eyes. I saw a glimpse of sadness but he turned away quickly.

"_So, how long have you been together?" _Taylor and her stupid questions.

"_Um, 3 years_" Cody answered. I smiled, he's a quick learner.

"_Oh my god, that's so cute. Are you getting married?"_

"_Were living in the present right now. Soo uh, yeah_" I said.

"_Cool"_

Joe focussed on Maddie with a confused look on his face. SHIT. Maddie looked like Joe. Joe looked at me with questions filled in his eyes. He looked back at Maddie, and went over to her.

"_Hey sweetie, what's your name?" _he asked in the most adorable voice ever.

_"Maddie_"

"_Well, Maddie do you like lollipops_?" Maddie nodded happily, Joe took her in his arms and went to the kitchen, Taylor and Cody were exchanging questions and I was stuck by myself.

I got up, and walked over to the kitchen door. I was crushed. Joe was playing with Maddie, like father and daughter, tears pricked my eyes. It was only natural that the father and daughter share a special bond. I hated lying, especially to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's POV**

I blinked rapidly, to keep my tears inside my eyes. I went in trying to act casual.

"_Maddie?_" I asked. She yawned a bit and replied.

"_Yes mommy?" _I smiled, I lifted her up, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder. I looked at Joe.

"_I'm gonna put her to sleep. It's been a long day you know?" _Joe nodded.

_"Do you have anywhere I can let her sleep?" _I asked.

_"Of course"_ His voice was hoarse, as was mine. He led me upstairs, into the spear bedroom. I smiled and thanked him. He just nodded once more.

I started walking up and down the room, waiting for Maddie to fall asleep. I was quietly humming in her ear, and rubbing her back. She went to sleep in no time. I gently lay her down on the bed, and pulled her favourite blanket over her fragile body. I kissed her forehead and made my way out the door, and gasped.

Joe. Joe had been watching me. I thought he had left. He had been so quiet and calm.

"_You.. you were watching me?" _I said. Curious at what he had to say.

"_Yes." _He replied, so casually.

"_Why?"_

_"I don't know. You.. You just fascinate me." _I looked down, and looked back up again.

_"We should get downstairs"_ I pushed past him, but he stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and leaned me against the door frame. He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. Shivers ran down my spine when he touched me. It.. It felt so right.

"_Joe.. What are you doing?"_ I whispered.

"_I just wanna look at you_" He said, softly caressing my cheek. "_Your beautiful, you know that?"_

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. I was obviously blushing. I looked down, then into his soft brown eyes. Oh lord, how much I missed looking into those eyes. I so badly wanted to reach up and kiss him. And to have him mine.

He abruptly pulled away, and looked at me. I looked back with slight confusion that was written on my face.

"_You have a boyfriend remember?" _My face went emotionless. No. I don't have a boyfriend. I wanted to yell to him.

_"Oh. Yeah."_

I turned my back on him, and I walked down the stairs, Cody flashed a smile at me and I smiled back. I went to sit next to him, and he did the most INSANE THING ever.

* * *

Hello's ! (:

Review? Maybe if i get at least 3 reviews ill post the next one in a hurry. xD (:

THANKS. 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi**'s POV:

I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. My eyes went wide, but I closed them quickly and kissed back. I don't know why I did. It felt so unnatural, so wrong. I felt nothing.

I could hear a "AWWWW" in the background. Taylor. I wonder what Joe must be thinking.

Holy shit, JOE. I pulled away quickly and looked at Joe. His expression was heart breaking. I.. I didn't mean to kiss him, he kissed me first.

I didn't know how to react. A part of me wanted to cry my eyes out, a part of me wanted to just punch Cody for the unexpected action, and then another part of me wanted to tell Joe, that this was all…. A lie.

**Taylor**'s POV [Ha, the blonde thinks. :P Oh and, yes the blonde is _**TAYLORSWIFT.**_]

I've never felt this before. What was it? Anger… sadness? No… it was something new.

Cody and I got on great. We were talking, and we had heaps in common. Which was kinda weird at first, considering he was a guy.

He was so natural to be around, so comfortable. There was no tension in the air, what so ever.

I felt… warm? I don't know how to describe it, but it was a good feeling.

Now, I was staring at the vision before me. Cody's lips on another girl.

Jealousy. NO. I NEVER got jealous. EVER.

Am.. Am I IN LOVE, with another man?

**Joe**'s POV

My vision blurred. I couldn't believe this. And, in my house? Why? Why?

I choked my tears back, as Demi pulled away and set her eyes on me. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted her shake her, tell her she was meant to be with me. Not him. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to do a lot of things to her.

I forced myself a smile. I couldn't put myself together for words. I didn't have anything to say. I nodded at Taylor and, left the room quietly, with a small tear sliding down my cheek.

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**I know it took me a while, but I had exams and this most horrifying week ever.**

**I'll be updating a lot though. 2 weeks of freedom coming up. ;)**


End file.
